


Al Fresco

by Branch



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith/Tifa/Cloud smut. Written for Porn Battle, with the prompt: Aeris/Tifa/Cloud, sex outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al Fresco

She loved having their hands on her. The fact that they were outside, under the sun, with the scent of summer grass heavy in the air all around them just made it twice as good, which was amazingly good.

Aerith leaned her head back on Tifa’s shoulder and laughed, soft and breathless.

"Mm, I can feel it when you do that," Tifa murmured against her neck, long fingers pushing deeper into Aerith.

"And I can feel it when you do that," Aerith purred back at her, and gasped. "Oh… that too." She smiled down at Cloud, stretched out with both the women straddling him, and smiling up at them sweet and open. She rocked a little against Cloud’s fingers as they rubbed gently through her folds. "Mmmm."

Tifa gasped as Cloud rocked his hips up and her low moan sent a shiver straight down Aerith’s spine. The way her hand tightened on Aerith’s breast made Aerith squirm back against her with a pleased sound. The firm curves of Tifa’s body against her back and the solid planes of Cloud’s chest under her fingers were enough to make her drunk on pure sensation, even before the pleasure of their hands touching her, caressing her.

And then Cloud’s fingers found just the right spot, stroking her softly, and Aerith arched, gasping, heat washing through her. Her body wrung down on Tifa’s fingers and when Tifa twisted them firmly pleasure spilled over completely and burst through her like light.

She stared up at the blue sky, panting for breath, feeling Tifa’s arms tight around her as Tifa ground down against Cloud, moaning, and Cloud’s hands stroked over over both of them, as if he wanted to touch as much as possible.

"There’s nothing better than this," she whispered, releasing the words to the summer air, to the sky and earth and the spirits of those who still watched over them.

Over all of them.

 

**End**


End file.
